Misfits
by ThePandaNinja8
Summary: <html><head></head>Lucy Heartfillia just moved to California to escape her past where she will be attending FairyTail High and meet and odd friends and become a group of misfits. Nalu-ish rated T just to be safe AU and OOC</html>


**Ha! I probably forgot to mention in Remembering Nightmares but votes have it so here's my 'more than likely going to turn out shitty fanfic' it was supposed to be a one shot but it may be like 4 or 5ish chapters soooo... here! Take my newest creation!:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters just the plot...though it would be nice to own fairy tail (;**

**Don't like? Don't read. This is a AU and OOC story!**

Lucy a new student looking for a break.

Natsu a misjudged 'emo' student.

Gray a drug dealer and stripper.

Lisanna a bitchy preppy cheerleader.

Erza a quiet solitary good student.

Levy a nerdy bookworm know it all.

_~And this is how it all began~_

The first day of school. A pain in the ass for any normal teenager. Except Lucy Heartfillia, tomorrow was the first day of FairyTail high school for her. Coming from Canada for a new beginning, a new life. No more father riding her back on how she should be more 'ladylike' and step up in her mothers place. That was the last thing she wanted. She never wanted to be like her mother.

Her mother was perfect, princess like, but was constantly bossed around by her father. Lucy refused to be like that and that ended her up in the beautiful state of California.

All she wanted was to be herself.

Moving all her stuff into a apartment ( and oh, so inexpensive for such a spacious place) only took her three days. She took everything she could manage in a few trips with a rental moving van. Photos and clothing took up most of her luggage. The place was decent sized. Two bedrooms a living room a kitchen and a huge bathroom.

Lucy sighed finally satisfied with her clean room and perfectly organized bookbag and now so far perfect life.

10:08 pm she should be going to bed soon after all she did have school tomorrow. She smiled for once she was finally happy with herself, picking herself up off the floor with a grunt she looked around her new abode.

Pale blue walls, white trim,a beautiful chestnut dresser cluttered with boxes on top, and a small twin sized bed pressed up against the wall. She flopped down on top of the pale pink sheets that happened to match nothing in the new room. She didn't even bother changing her clothes because she was exhausted from the long week of packing and unpacking and stressing. But then again how bad could her new life?

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

_Thunk._

Lucy lazily let her fist slide off of the loud, obnoxious alarm clock rolling back over.

She sat straight up remembering what today was.

_Her very first day of school at Fairy Tail Highschool._

She slung herself out of bed running down the hall towards the bathroom as fast as her legs would allow her to go at her still dazed half asleep phase.

Hot steam filled the extra large bathroom as Lucy stepped out of her refreshing shower. Walking to her room she dug for clothes she stuck with a pair short blue jean shorts a white t-shirt black high top Converse and a white beanie.

Grabbing some toast she looked at the wall clock that hasn't been hung up yet.

7:13 she had to be at school soon.

She grabbed her bookbag, phone and skateboard from the couch and raced down the stairs to the ground below. Tossing her skateboard on the ground she jumped on and pushed off skillfully dodging people in the streets until she arrived.

It was huge!

A Large building made of red bricks with black painted metal doors in the bottom center there was a white logo for the school it looked strangely like some kind of bird on fire. there was a grassy yard that people were sitting on chatting when they weren't running around like total idiots; ahh typical high school.

Putting her skateboard In her book bag she took a deep breath and walked in the double doors. she looked at her wrist that she wrote her schedule on because she didn't want to carry around a piece of paper. Room 202 Professor Gildarts? Huh, weird name.

Eventually she found the room after what seemed like forever and she wasn't even late! There were 8 people in the room already as she took a seat on the far side of the room by the window. Taking out her notebook to doodle just to pass the time since there was nothing else to do.

She had lost track of time and realized it when someone cleared their throat. Lucy looked up just for her eyes to meet quite the sight. A girl with white short choppy hair and _**at least**_ 20 pounds of makeup. Heavy eyeshadow, blood red lipstick and some serious eyeliner.

"Um, I don't think you're in the right seat hun." The ugly clown child sneered.

[Im soo sorry to any body who likes Lisanna I couldn't think of a better person to be the bad girl but can't you see her being ugly with infinite makeup?]

Lucy pretended to look all over the desk "hmm I don't see this desk with anybodys name on it sooo.." she shrugged

She vaguely realized everyone was staring. No one stood up to Lisanna. No one.

Lisanna slammed her hands on the desk "Bitch move I was trying to be nice but now you're pissing me off go back to where you came from!" Yepp Lucy had definitely made enemies on her first day.

" how about you go back to the circus?" Lucy challenged looking as innocent as humanly possible.

The class was instantly filled hoots and hollers. And some 'oh Lis just got burned!'s

"Oh im sorry would you like some ice with that? That kinda looked like that hurt." Lucy smiled evilly.

The newly insulted teen had the looked of murder plastered to her face making her twice as ugly.

"Alright class settle down!" Professor Gildarts announced "Lisanna take a seat and leave the girl alone she can sit there if she wants to."

Lisanna turned her head from the teacher to Lucy "this is not over." She growled before stomping away to sit with a group of girls that looked almost as bad as her.

Lucy simply shrugged and continued to doodle for the rest of class.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Riiiiiinnngggg! _

Ah the lunch bell, most students favorite bell.

Making her way through the clash of classes she eventually made her way to the lunch room.

She was given some kind of mushy meat? Huh obviously not like her last high school. There everything was fancy and perfect; just the way Lucy hated it.

Here was perfect so far, no one knew about her rich family which she pretty much disowned, the people here gave Lucy a chance to be herself instead of acting perfect. No high school could be anymore perfect.

Looking around the rowdy cafeteria for a seat turned out to be harder than she thought. None would let them sit with her they always fended her off.

She sighed to see 3 open seats around a lone boy.

She worked up the nerve after being rejected many times and walked over to the boy

"Is it okay if I sit here?"

The mystery figure simply grunted in reply. So she took a seat right across from him.

The black hood of his jacket casted a dark shadow across his face making barely any features visible.

"So um, my names Lucy. What's your name?"

"..."

"I take it you're not a talkative type person."

"..."

"Hey I understand that talking isn't your thing but you could at least tell me your name?"

"Natsu..." the figured murmured quietly.

"Nice to meet you Natsu." Lucy stuck her hand across the table for him to shake.

Natsu stared at the hand as if were a foreign object.

"Why are you not like everyone else?" He whispered so quietly Lucy barely caught his words.

"W-what do you mean?" She was confused why would she be like everyone else? She was just being nice for crying out loud!

" Nobody has ever sat with me before. They think I'm weird or 'emo'"

( a/n: I honestly think emo is an overused word nowadays its like everyone who wears black is considered 'emo' and if some people would get off their lazy butt and get a freaking dictionary 'emo' is short for emotional they handle their emotions differently so HA social media!)

" first off so far i don't think your weird and so what if your weird or emo that's no reason to have no friends and besides those people are just jerks."

"W-wait you don't think I'm weird?" He looked up confused.

"No and even if you are I'd be perfectly fine with it. But what i do find weird is the fact you wont even take off your hood." She eyed the black jacket.

Natsu took a deep breath and pulled his hood back squeezing his eyes shut.

Pink cotton candy colored hair.

_Awesome._

Eyes still squeezed shut "please don't laugh at my hair its natural..."

"Hey you can open your eyes you know im not gonna laugh and i think your hair is absolutely awesome."

He cracked open one jade green eye to see the smiling blonde he briefly caught a look at earlier.

"Really?"

"Natsu I don't really lie a lot. And I'm defiantly not lying now."

They chatted together for the rest of lunch about themselves and what they do and found out that they have their next class together too.

_°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°_

Their next class was with a strange teacher named (couldn't think anyone else at the moment...) Lucy and Natsu sat side by side talking about all sorts of random stuff.

Then _she _walked in.

Lisanna.

Ugh that bitch.

"Eww you man whore put some clothes on!" Lisanna shrieked staring at a black haired well built yet shirtless boy who was leaning over another boys desk exchanging pills and money.

The boy glanced back and rolled his eyes at her.

The creepy white haired female huffed and stomped off toward some even uglier girls.

"Lis lets just be nice okay?" A gorgeous white haired girl clutching books to her busty chest

"Oh come on, Mirajane nobody likes half the people in this class anyway!" Lisanna rolled her eyes.

"Mira and Lisanna are sisters if you haven't quite figured it out yet." A voice to my left whispered.

Lucy jumped. "Oh i never would have guessed." She said with a certain seriousness.

The girl to Lucy's left had blood red hair big brown eyes and perfect porcelain skin any girl would die to have.

"Oh, ehm I'm Erza by the way. Whats your name?" The red head asked pushing hair out of her eyes.

"Nice to meet you Erza I'm Lucy and this is Natsu" Lucy gestured between her and Natsu who happened to look a little nervous.

"Likewise so where are you from i know I haven't seen you here before."

"Oh I'm from Canada" Lucy grinned

"Ooh I heard it's cold there."

"Well you've heard correctly"

"Sweet. So Natsu, how's life treating you?"

"U-um f-fine I guess" Natsu smiled sheepishly while stumbling over his words while sporting a bubblegum pink blush.

_I am going to get this boy over the fear of talking._

**Alrighty! Please let me know how i did and if i should continue! I can handle flames but please dont point out the obvious Lisanna and Natsu OOC i meant it to be that way but any whoo sorry if this is short its getting late so later babes:* -Ali (:**


End file.
